DON'T DO IT!
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [AU] Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika satu-satunya alasanmu bertahan hidup di dunia ini telah menghilang? /Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup/Hey, apa yang kaulakukan di sana?/ ... /Hey! Kau mendengarku? Apa kau tuli?/ ... /Jangan lakukan itu!/ ... /Tidak selamanya kematian itu akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, Bocah/Apa pedulimu? Menjauh dariku. Sekarang/ For Ricchi :D RnR?


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 **DON'T DO IT!**

 _A Naruto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki_

 _._

 _Fic spesial untuk Rima a.k.a Ricchi :D_

 _Happy reading minna!_

 _._

 **Oneshoot**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi terpaku di tempat dirinya berpijak. Sumpah demi apa pun, jika ia bisa ... ingin rasanya ia mati saat ini juga dari pada harus melihat _sesuatu_ yang sangat mengerikan yang tersaji di depannya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan Itachi baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Rencana awal yang ia akan lakukan setelah sampai ke rumah adalah seperti biasa: melihat adiknya—Uchiha Sasuke yang tertidur lelap di kamarnya.

Belakangan ini ia dan adiknya memang sedikit jarang bertemu karena kesibukan Itachi di kantor, begitu pula dengan kesibukan Sasuke di sekolahnya. Mengingat adiknya telah duduk di bangku terakhir sekolah menengah atas, Itachi maklum dengan kesibukan adiknya yang sering pulang larut malam. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mencurigainya.

Sepuluh tahun sudah ia mengurus Sasuke tanpa kehadiran orang tuanya yang telah meninggal pasca kecelakaan pesawat. Hidup menjadi seorang kakak yang harus menjaga adiknya di usianya yang masih muda tidaklah mudah, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Itachi mampu membuktikan dirinya bisa menjaga Sasuke hingga saat ini.

Setidaknya sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, sesaat sebelum ia melihat sesuatu yang menohok hatinya saat ini, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke, adik kecilnya, adik kesayangannya tengah ... _berpesta narkoba dengan kawan-kawannya._

"Sasuke?" suaranya tercekat di kerongkongannya ketika melihat pemuda bergigi runcing menyuntikan cairan laknat itu di tangan Sasuke.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke ambang pintu. Ia tak beraksi apa pun ketika melihat kakaknya di sana, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat santai tanpa beban. Mungkin efek dari narkotika yang baru saja disuntikan pada tubuhnya.

"Ah, Kakak sudah pulang?" katanya dengan seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

Sesak. Itachi butuh udara untuk paru-parunya, entah mengapa ia tak dapat menghirup udara di sekitarnya. "Sasuke, kenapa?"

Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri Itachi. Setelah berdiri tepat di depan kakaknya, Sasuke dengan mata memerah mulai mencengkeram kerah kemeja kantor Itachi dan mendorong tubuh kakaknya ke dinding. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku seperti ini maksudmu?" Sasuke berdecih sinis, "kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu, Kak! Kau melupakanku! Kau meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah ini! Apa kau tahu bagaimana takutnya aku sendiri di sini dengan kenangan mengerikan itu?!"

Itachi menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan lemah. "Sasuke ... maafkan aku," Itachi menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Ia benar-benar merasa sesak sekarang. Kini ia tahu, Sasuke seperti ini adalah karena kesalahannya. Kesalahannya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan melupakan Sasuke.

Tidak, ia tidak melupakan Sasuke, ia hanya lemah dalam mengatur waktunya antara pekerjaan dan Sasuke. Seharusnya ia berpikir lebih jauh, Sasuke masih polos, ia masih mengikuti arus-arus kehidupan di sekitarnya. Tidak tahu mana yang hitam dan mana yang putih. Seharusnya ia selalu ada untuk membimbing Sasuke ke jalan yang benar sehingga Sasuke tidak akan terjerumus ke jalan yang salah seperti ini.

 _Ya, ini semua salahnya. Ia telah gagal menjadi sosok seorang kakak._

Itachi kembali membuka kedua matanya dan di tengah rasa sesak yang semakin merajalela, Itachi mencoba tersenyum. "Maafkan kakak ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke termangu menatap Itachi yang entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. "Kau tahu, Kak? Semuanya sudah terlambat," Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Itachi dan membiarkan Itachi jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

"Ya, semuanya sudah terlambat— _uhuk_!" Itachi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia merasakannya. Cairan kental di tangannya. Yang keluar dari mulutnya. Penyakitnya kambuh di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya guna untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari efek euforia narkotika di tubuhnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke kembali menatap Itachi dan matanya sukses terbelalak lebar melihat Itachi yang terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Astaga, apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?_

"Kakak!" Sasuke segera berlutut di depan Itachi. "Penyakitmu ...,"

"Ssshh," Itachi meletakkan jarinya di bibir Sasuke, lalu ia mendongak. Menatap Sasuke lembut. "Maafkan Kakak ya, Sasuke? Seharusnya kakak selalu ada waktu untukmu. Ini semua salahku," tubuh Itachi lunglai, dan dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh kakaknya.

"Kakak, aku ...," Sasuke menatap Itachi nanar, "maafkan aku, Kak! Maafkan aku!" entah sejak kapan air matanya mengalir, namun Sasuke tak memedulikannya karena saat ini ia tengah merutuki ketololannya akan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Itachi menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Ia tahu, waktunya tidak lama lagi. Penyakit yang telah menggerogoti hidupnya selama ini, kini telah mencapai batasannya. "S-Sasuke ...,"

"Kakak, aku akan menghubungi rumah sakit, bertahanlah!"

"Tidak," Itachi menggeleng pelan, lalu dengan lemah ia mendorong tengkuk Sasuke dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke. "Sasuke, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu," Itachi tersenyum lembut, "sampai kapan pun ... aku akan tetap ... menyayangimu."

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sangat cepat ketika tangan Itachi yang berada di tengkuk Sasuke terkulai, pun dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup dan ... hembusan napasnya yang menghilang.

Iris obsidian Sasuke perlahan meredup. Kosong. Kini satu-satunya alasan dirinya bertahan hidup di dunia ini telah menghilang. Dan semua ini karena ulahnya.

 _Nah, jika sudah begini ... apa yang akan kaulakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?_

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Suara riuh orang-orang yang meneriakinya tak ia pedulikan. Bahkan ia menganggap hanya ada dirinya, pisau tajam di tangannya dan sungai dengan arus kencang di bawah sana.

Dua bulan sudah sejak kepergian Itachi, pemuda berseragam sekolah menengah atas yang berdiri di atas pembatas jembatan dengan sebilah pisau tajam di tangannya itu—Uchiha Sasuke, merasa dirinya tak ada gunanya lagi bertahan hidup. Keluarga satu-satunya telah meninggalkannya di dunia yang kejam ini. Ironisnya, semua ini karena ulahnya.

Jika saja ia tak terhasut rayuan Suigetsu dan Juugo untuk mengonsumsi narkoba, pasti ia masih merasakan betapa sakitnya sentilan manis Itachi di keningnya. Jika saja ia tak terlaku naif dengan bertingkah egois seolah Itachi bersalah karena terlalu sibuk dan mengabaikannya, pasti ia masih bisa melihat senyuman hangat yang sering kakaknya berikan padanya. Jika saja ia bisa memutar kembali waktu yang telah berputar untuk mengubah sikapnya, mungkin Itachi masih hidup hingga saat ini.

Semua ini salahnya. Sepuluh tahun waktu yang Itachi habiskan untuk mengurusnya kini terbayang bagai kaset yang rusak di dalam benaknya. Pun kejadian demi kejadian manis dan pahit yang ia lewatkan bersama kakaknya terbayang jelas dalam angannya. Semua kenangan itu telah berhasil membuat dadanya merasa sesak. Membuat hatinya berdenyut pedih. Membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

Ini terlalu sulit untuknya. Terlalu sakit untuk diterimanya. Terlalu kejam untuk direlakannya. Ia tak sanggup hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Ia ingin kakaknya kembali. Ia tahu itu sangat mustahil, tapi jika mustahil untuk kakaknya kembali maka ... biarkan ia yang menyusul kakaknya.

Sasuke menatap riak air sungai di bawah sana dengan iris obsidiannya yang berpendar kosong, hampa dan ... putus asa.

Air sungai itu pasti dingin sekali. Ia pasti akan mati kedinginan bila terjun ke sungai itu. Mati membeku dan hilang bagai buih. Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Rasa sakit dan penderitaannya pun akan ikut mati bersamanya.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke ujung pijakan terakhirnya sebelum terjun bebas ke bawah sana. Setiap langkahnya, suara riuh orang-orang yang meneriakinya agar ia mengurungkan niatnya tak ia indahkan. Pun dengan para polisi— _yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana_ —yang mengancam akan menembakkan peluru padanya jika ia tetap nekad. Namun, sekali lagi Sasuke tak memedulikannya karena yang ada di benaknya hanya satu, terjun ke air sungai itu dan semuanya akan berakhir.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup, bukan begitu, Kak Itachi?" gumam Sasuke sendu. Perlahan Sasuke mulai menutup matanya dan bersiap terjun bebas, "maafkan aku, Kak Itachi. Maafkan ak—"

"Hey, apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang ia yakini berada tepat di belakangnya.

Dengan enggan Sasuke menoleh. Dan di sana berdiri seorang gadis cantik berperawakan tinggi semampai dengan jas putih yang melekat di tubuhnya, sepasang iris klorofil indah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, rambut unik—merah muda yang jatuh memanjang hingga bahunya dan ... segelas kopi di tangannya.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia kembali memandang ke depan dan bersiap terjun—lagi.

 _Namun_...

"Hey! Kau sengaja tidak mendengarku, atau kau memang tuli!" teriak gadis di belakangnya kesal.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan pukulan ringan di bagian belakang kepalanya, disusul dengan cairan hangat yang membasahi kepalanya.

Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak guna untuk meredam amarahnya ketika menyadari bahwa gadis bodoh di belakangnya itu ... melempar kopinya ke kepala Sasuke! Oh, _hell_! Sasuke hanya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi mengapa harus ada kejadian yang mencoreng harga dirinya seperti ini?

Dengan pelan Sasuke menoleh dan matanya kembali membelalak ketika tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan ramping merangkul lehernya. Dan ... apa-apaan ini? Kenapa gadis bodoh itu berani sekali menempelkan jidat lebarnya dengan jidat Sasuke?

Semua orang yang menyaksikan hal itu menahan napas. Pun dengan Yamanaka Ino—sahabat gadis berambut merah muda itu yang tengah menyaksikan tak jauh dari sana. Termasuk para petugas keamanan dan para polisi. Entah mengapa mereka berdoa supaya gadis itu berhasil mencegah pemuda itu dalam rencana bunuh dirinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu," bisik Haruno Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda itu. Iris klorofilnya menatap mata Sasuke lembut, "tidak selamanya kematian itu akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, Bocah."

Sasuke bergeming. Menatap gadis di depannya datar tanpa emosi. Pegangannya pada pisau di tangannya mengerat guna untuk menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Entah mengapa mendengar penuturan gadis yang tengah memeluknya itu membuat sisi emosional Sasuke bangkit. Rasanya ia ingin menangis dan menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada gadis itu.

"Apa pedulimu? Menjauh dariku. **Sekarang**." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura bergeming. Tetap mempertahankan posisinya. "Apa peduliku? Apa alasan itu cukup penting untukmu?" Ujar Sakura tenang, ia mengusap tengkuk Sasuke penuh perhatian. "Sekarang aku tanya, apa yang akan kaudapat setelah membunuh dirimu. Mm? Kau tahu? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun, kau akan terombang-ambing di tempat hitam curam tidak bercahaya. Kau akan tersesat di sana. Sendirian, karena Tuhan tidak pernah menerima arwah manusia yang membunuh dirinya sendiri. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"Sendirian?" Sasuke membeo sinis, "sama saja. Aku hidup pun tetap sendirian! Kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa pun di dunia ini! Aku sudah sendirian! Sekarang kau cukup menjauh dan jangan sok tahu! Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan!" Napas Sasuke memburu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Sakura dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir, "aku sendirian. Selalu sendirian. Kumohon biarkan aku melakukannya,"

"Tidak, kau salah." Sakura tersenyum lembut, "semua orang di dunia ini tidak ada yang sendirian karena Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasangan," perlahan sebelah tangan Sakura mulai merambat pada lengan kanan Sasuke yang menggenggam pisau, "Kau tidak sendirian, kau masih punya aku. Aku akan menemanimu mulai sekarang, kau jangan takut. Masih ada aku ...," tangan Sakura yang satu lagi mulai mendorong tengkuk Sasuke dan dengan perlahan Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya. Detik berikutnya, semua warga yang menyaksikan hal itu sukses dibuat menganga lebar ketika Sakura mulai melumat bibir Sasuke lembut. Penuh perasaan.

Sementara Sasuke yang tengah terbuai dengan sentuhan bibir Sakura, tak menyadari ketika dengan perlahan Sakura mengambil pisau di tangan Sasuke dan melemparnya ke sungai.

Di sela pagutan bibir mereka, Sakura kembali memeluk leher Sasuke dan dengan pelan ia menarik Sasuke ke sisi pembatas jembatan. Sakura terus bergumam jika ia akan selalu ada untuk Sasuke di sela ciuman mereka. Sakura sengaja tak membiarkan Sasuke menghirup oksigen, ia justru semakin liar mencium bibir pemuda itu hingga...

Sasuke jatuh pingsan dan segera diatasi oleh regu medis yang sudah disiapkan polisi di sana. Mereka mengangkut tubuh Sasuke ke dalam ambulance, dan menyisakan seluruh warga yang menyaksikan hal itu bertepuk tangan riuh. Memuji perbuatan Sakura yang telah berhasil menggagalkan aksi bunuh diri itu.

Seorang polisi dengan masker di wajahnya berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berdiri di sisi jembatan dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Anda ...," polisi ber- _name tag_ Hatake Kakashi itu sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," ujar Sakura setelah berhasil menetralkan napasnya.

Sebelah mata Kakashi yang tak tertutup masker terlihat menyipit. Pertanda jika polisi itu tengah tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Terima kasih atas tindakan bijak anda ini, Nona Haruno." Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya.

Sakura segera menyalami tangan Kakashi dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Bukan masalah, saya senang bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi."

"Anda orang baik, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Nona." Ujar Kakashi tulus. "Kalau begitu kami pamit, dan sekali lagi terima kasih. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Dan dengan itu para polisi itu mulai bubar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa mencegah hal yang sama terulang lagi." Gumam Sakura sendu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang Sasa tonton di berita beberapa hari yang lalu. Seminggu yang lalu, mungkin :) Fic ini buat Rima-chan a.k.a Ricchi yang udah cape-cape ngabulin request fic gue tempo hari xD Dan makasih ya Rima udah mau dengerin curhat gue juga tempo hari. Wkwkwk! Makasih juga udah ngingetin gue ke si (dia) yang nyebelinnn! xD

Makasih juga buat readers yang mampir buat baca fic ini :) Semoga suka...

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Ino menyenggol tulang rusuk sahabatnya ketika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja.

Sakura menoleh, menatap Ino seraya mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Apa?"

"Tadi itu sangat romantis, kau tahu?" Ino tersenyum jahil. "Seorang dokter cantik ahli pesikis menyelamatkan seorang remaja labil yang akan bunuh diri dengan cara memeluk dan mencium bocah ingusan itu! Hahaha demi Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin menangis saja setiap mengingat kejadian tadi."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan setelah mendorong pintu utama rumah sakit dan membalas sapaan para perawat padanya. "Tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu kurasa," Sakura tersenyum pada senior yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor. "Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkan bocah itu jika kematian bukanlah satu-satunya cara menyelesaikan masalahnya,"

"Benarkah?" Ino menatap Sakura penuh arti. "Yakin bukan karena kau tertarik pada bocah tampan itu? Astaga, _Forehead_! Aku tidak menyangka seleramu berubah haluan pada bocah ingusan setelah hubunganmu dengan dokter Gaara berakhir," Ino tertawa geli setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Tidak lucu, Ino." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu ruangannya. "Dengar," Sakura menatap Ino tajam. "Pergi ke ruanganmu dan bekerja yang benar! Lupakan spekulasi anehmu tentangku, karena itu sama sekali tidak benar." Dan dengan itu, Sakura memasuki ruangannya dan menutup pintu cukup keras.

Meninggalkan Ino yang tersenyum layaknya orang gila ketika ia jelas mendapatkan jawabannya dari raut wajah Sakura sesaat sebelum dokter cantik itu menutup pintunya. "Hahaha! Dasar tsundere," ucap Ino seraya melenggang menuju ruangannya.

.

"Tertarik padanya? Bocah labil ingusan itu?" gumam Sakura seraya membuka berkas pasien-pasiennya, "yang benar saja. Lucu sekali." Gerutunya.

 _Jika kau memang tak tertarik padanya, lantas mengapa wajahmu merona merah seperti itu eh, Nona Haruno?_

* * *

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

"Hn, merah muda ya?" gumam Sasuke yang tengah berbaring santai di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Iris obsidiannya menatap plafon ruangan itu dengan binar kehidupan yang kembali menyala. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kaulakukan, Nona." Sasuke kembali bergumam dengan nada angkuh. "Aku akan tetap hidup seperti permintanmu, tapi ...," Sasuke menyeringai licik, "kau harus menepati semua yang kauucapkan padaku."

Ia kembali menutup kelopak matanya dengan sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir seksinya. "Kau akan menjadi milikku, tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi. Wanita musim semiku."

 _Bukan begitu, Kak Itachi?_

Dan kini Uchiha Sasuke telah mendapatkan kembali alasannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.


End file.
